Barium titanate is widely used in the fields of electronic functional ceramics and auto power battery etc.
There are many methods to prepare barium titanate. The particles of barium titanate synthesized by the high temperature solid phase reaction are larger and its particle distribution are wider; it is relatively difficult to precisely control the molar ratio of barium to titanium in the oxalate coprecipitation method, moreover, there is serious agglomeration and hardening during calcination procedure; in addition, the production amount of single batch of the hydrothermal synthesis method is relatively small and the equipment investment of it is much larger; the property of barium titanate prepared by sol-gel method is excellent, but the preparation cost is extremely high.